


Las lágrimas que no querías

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: ¿Dónde eres, hermano? Te han arrancado de este mundo, de tu risa, que hace aun eco en las paredes de Sortilegios Weasley, que aun ha dejado restos indelebles en mi corazón.





	Las lágrimas que no querías

**Las lágrimas que no querías**

¿Dónde eres, hermano? Te han arrancado de este mundo, de tu risa, que hace aun eco en las paredes de Sortilegios Weasley, que aun ha dejado restos indelebles en mi corazón.

Aun te busco en las mañanas en la cama acerca de la mía, sería natural por mi preguntarte que quieres por el desayuno, como si fuera una esposa amargada que necesita de ser endulzada, y no sangre de mi sangre.

Pero me has rechazado, has preferido unirte con la eternidad.

Veo los ojos de Bellatrix mezclarse con los tuyos. Ahora, ella es solamente comidas por gusanos. Tu eres afuera de la mísera tierra, en el azul.

Mama llora. Como todos. Ginny mira fijo al ataúd, seria como nunca la he vista.

Nos has dejado todos, sabias que nuestro universo, lo de nuestra endeble familia, habría sido más gris sin ti. Pero no te has importado. Quizás donde eres ahora, si nos miras, si estás riendo de nuestra humana debilidad. Yo me callo, en la esquina de dolor que me he forjado. No quiero que nadie me vea, no comprenderían nunca, ¿verdad, Fred?

Tu no lo querrías, pero soy forzado a hacerlo. Por lo demás, se va a un funeral para llorar, hermano mío. 


End file.
